


Prince Ali

by sapphireandgold



Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi exposure, Lila salt, this is just salt tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Prince Ali's reputation was not about to be ruined by a liar.....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793125
Comments: 42
Kudos: 448





	Prince Ali

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you people shock me sometimes... Ha! You liked the first one!!! I was gonna write this one next week but because you were so kind and you loved my first one this is for you....
> 
> Enjoy!

As usual, everyone was flocking around Lila. Marinette was late as usual. Adrien had a photoshoot. Those two were always gone and came back at the same time. So Lila carried on telling her stories and during lunch break Adrien and Marinette burst in through the front doors. Alix laughed and teased, "Wow, both late and coincidentally came to school together." They both flushed and headed for the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Rose was sitting next to Lila listening word for word. She just loved how connected she was with so many celebrities. So she took out her phone and texted Prince Ali to tell him how awesome it was he was working with Lila and their charities. 

"Oh, Rose! Who are you texting?" Lila said with fake enthusiasm. "Prince Ali! I wanna thank him for doing all these charities with you. He is in Paris again and he might drop by to say hi." Lila's face dropped. _No no no no no! How was this happening?_ she thought. "Oh, okay. Yeah he- he's totally gonna appreciate it." In the corner of her eye, she saw Marinette, who was sitting alone, snickering.

Meanwhile, Prince Ali got a text from Rose 

**Rose:** Hey Prince Ali! I just wanted to say how awesome it is you are working with Lila! 

**Prince Ali:** Pardon? 

**Rose:** Don't you do charities with Lila? 

**Prince Ali:** I don't know any Lila Rossi. And Rose, why do you hang out with such a person? 

**Rose:**..... 

**Rose:** But I thought you knew her. 

**Prince Ali:** I cannot possibly hang out with you any longer. That girl will ruin my reputation and truly, so will you. Goodbye. 

Rose couldn't believe this. _Lila was lying?_ She trusted her. So she just walked away and found a corner where she could just... Cry. Prince Ali left her! She stood up and walked back to the cafeteria and sat alone. 

A few moments after that, a woman who looked _furious_ glanced around the whole cafeteria. Marinette slowly looked up and saw the woman. She was accompanied by two men in black suits and Prince Ali, who looked shyly behind her. She looked back down at her food and a smile slowly made it's way on to her face. "If you are looking for Lila Rossi, she is in the centre of all those children there." she gestured to the table where Lila was sitting. Marinette kept a blank face, which was difficult, considering how terrified Lila looked. She went back to eating when the woman walked over to the table. _"Lila Rossi, you are coming with me and we are calling your parents. The prince can't stand liars like you and neither can I."_

Everyone's eyes fell on Lila who just stood up slowly and got dragged away. The room was silent. Marinette broke the silence with a shrug and said, "Ha, and they said I pushed her down the stairs.... Oh, and I remember that time she put a necklace in my locker and said I stole it. Or when she... _Nah._ You all remember right?" she stared at Alya. "'A good journalist always verifies her information. Where ever Ladybug is, she must be thrilled." Marinette said. She finished off her sandwich and stood up. "You are all awesome friends...." And with that, she sashayed out of the room Lila style.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
